My Sarcasm Filled School Life
by lizzyd710
Summary: Sam's going to a boarding high school with having only one friend, Tommy, and it's time for them to bring their weirdness, sarcasm, and craziness to school, along with new friends, adventures, and an...electric fan? This school will never know what hit it. Repeatedly. With an electric wheelchair. Pokemon characters coming in soon, I just wanted to get this stuff out of the way.


"A is for Potato," Tommy says in a random outburst.

Yeah, I have some interesting friends. That was Tommy. He likes potatoes. He's a ghost type trainer, and is really good despite the limited amount of ghost types there are. He's one of my friends that's going with me to the boarding school.

"Tommy," I sigh. "I don't know if its the bus fumes, or if its just pure craziness, but that was one of the weirdest outbursts you've ever had. You know, that weren't started by me."

"Yeah, most of my weird outbursts were started by you."

I'm Sam. I'm going to this boarding school with Tommy. He's a ghost type, and I'm a multi-type. He still puts up a good fight. He's gonna be in the Darkrai House. I'm gonna be in the Cresselia House. There are the Mew, Mewtwo, Ho-Oh, Lugia, Latias, Latios, Darkrai, and Cresselia Houses. Girls in one house of the two for each region, and boys in the other. Tommy and I are both in the Sinnoh group. And yes, I am a girl. My name is Sam. It is short for Samantha, this shouldn't be a big whoop. Anyway, that's all I really know for this year. My house, and well, that's it.

"We're here," I say, looking out the window.

"Alright."

I stand up and grand out suitcases and I hoist my backpack on my shoulders. I walk down the aisle and step off the bus as Tommy gets off the lift. I look down making sure the suitcases don't hit each other, then I reach Tommy, turn around, and look at the school.

"Woah," We say in unison.

People are walking around with their Pokémon, talking, looking at maps, or unpacking in the courtyard in front of large brick building with a bell on top with a Bronzong design.

"So, let's go register," I say walking forward.

"I don't wanna," Tommy groans.

"Man up and let's go," I say looking at him. "If I had to dissect the Sharpedo for you, the least you can do is follow me. The sooner we register, the sooner we can be lazy."

"I'm ready!" He shouts following me.

We register and get our schedules and all that orientation crap. Now we go to our dorm rooms and unpack.

"I'm lazy. You unpack for me," Tommy says.

"You're such a diva."

We go into the Darkrai House and open up the door to room 42. We see two beds, a desk, a window, and the rest is empty for furnishings I assume. I open up Tommy's suitcase and turn it upside down on the bed.

"There you go, all unpacked," I say taking my suitcase and backpack out of the room.

"Thank you," Tommy says with a touch of sarcasm.

"Shut up," I say closing the door.

We have a very weird friendship. I go to the Cresselia house and open up the door to room 73. The layout is exactly the same as Tommy's room. I open up my backpack and take out my laptop and plug it in and put it on the desk. I let it boot up, connect to the network and all that stuff, then shove it back in my backpack and go to check out the rest of the campus. I go back to Tommy's room so we can look around. I knock on his door.

"It's open!" He shouts in response to my knock.

I open the door and shut it behind me.

Sitting on the bed, a guy unpacks his backpack.

He looks up and says, "Hi, I'm Juan."

"Sam." I say introducing myself. "I take it you're Tommy's roommate."

He nods.

"So, Tommy, I'm gonna look around campus. Wanna come?" I ask.

"No."

"Great, let's roll."

"Pun intended?" Tommy asks grinning.

"Now it is," I say shooting him a smirk in return.

"I swear, you guys are gonna kill each other by the end of the year," Juan sighs.

"You catch on fast," Tommy says.

"Well, he has ran over my foot like a hundred times," I say.

"Oh, come on!" Tommy yells. "That's not even close to the real number."

"You're right, it's more like a thousand."

"Thank you. If you're gonna accuse me of something I clearly did, get the facts right."


End file.
